Referring to FIG. 1, an H-connector series fiber optic connector 1 has a coupling member 13 that defines a through groove 11 and a lateral opening 12 spatially communicated with the through groove 11, an end cover 14 that is removably mounted to a front end of the coupling member 13 for covering the through groove 11, a connecting member 15 that is coupled to a rear end of the coupling member 13 and that is disposed in the through groove 11, a guiding tube 16 that is inserted to the connecting member 15 and that is disposed in the through groove 11, a lateral cover 17 that is mounted to the coupling member 13 and that is for covering the lateral opening 12, a housing 19 that houses the coupling member 13 and that surrounds the fiber optic connecting terminal 18, and a sleeving member 10 that sleeves a rear end of the housing 19.
The fiber optic connector 1 is adapted for interconnecting two fiber optic connecting terminals 18 (only one is shown). Specifically, one of the fiber optic connecting terminals 18 is connected thereto by being coupled to the connecting member 15 at the rear end of the coupling member 13, and the other one is connected thereto by being inserted into the through groove 11 through the front end of the coupling member 13. However, assembling the connecting member 15, the guiding tube 16, and the lateral cover 17 to the coupling member 13 requires additional procedures which are prone to errors due to the microscopic nature of the elements involved.